aún asi,no me di cuenta
by SicsyPotter
Summary: Scorpius al fin se atreve a decirle lo que siente a Rose,pero llega demasiado tarde.


Entre decidido a "Las tres Escobas". Sabía de memoria lo que debía decirte, lo había practicado durante días, incluso lo escribí en mi mano, pero con los nervios, y luego el sudor, se me borró.

Había invitado a salir a muchas chicas, pero contigo era diferente, ¿sabes por qué?, porque jamás estuve completamente enamorado de ellas, pero tú tienes algo especial. , si, desde hace un año que me gustas, pero con eso me vasta y me sobra para saber que eres la indicada.

Seguí caminando hacia la mesa donde estabas tú, junto a James, Hugo, Albus, Lily, Lois y Roxanne. Estaban tomando cervezas de mantequilla. Se les veía muy alegres, todos riéndose de seguramente algún chiste familiar.

Tome una silla y me senté frente a ustedes, tú me quedaste mirando, las risas cesaron.

Ho-hola Rose –dije entrecortadamente, los nervios me comían vivo-

Hola Scorp ¿Cómo estás?

Muy bien, ¿y tú?

Bien…pensé que estabas en la escuela, preparándote para los TIMOS

Esque, tenía algo más importante que hacer, ¿puedes venir conmigo un momento? –dije parándome de la silla y tendiéndote la mano para que me siguieras-

Si,claro,no hay problema –dijiste con un tono jovial-.

Ambos salimos del "Las tres Escobas", Dejando a tus primos atrás, en unos segundos, nuevamente se escuchaban sus sonoras risas.

Una vez afuera, llegamos a una banca, nos sentamos, estaba muy helada y un poco húmeda a causa de la nieve y de el frio invierno.

¿Qué necesitabas Scor?, ¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar?

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que seguramente te diste cuenta, de que si hubiese querido que estudiaras conmigo, te lo abría pedido adentro.

No, no exactamente -comencé a ruborizarme, aun sin haber dicho ninguna palabra respecto al tema, un calor bajo desde mi garganta hasta mi estómago- Rose, desde hace un tiempo que me gustas...y...me preguntaba si…¿_quieressalirconmigo?_

Si tal vez modularas, te entendería – me dirigió una sonrisa un tanto incó , que se te declaren es extraño-

Ok ,aquí va –nuevamente me sonrojé-_ ¿_quieres salir conmigo?

Esque tu ya no me gustas – tu voz era fría, cortante, de un momento a otro cambio por completo, la sonrisa se borró de tu rostro, en lugar de ella, unos ojos con una expresión que no pude descifrar-

Te paraste y te fuiste caminando de regreso a "Las tres Escobas"

"es que _ ya no _me gustas". Claro, en algún momento estuviste enamorada de mí.

Tantas insinuaciones, tantos celos de tu parte, y yo solo te veía como amiga.

Recuerdo en primero cuando te ofreciste a ayudarme en el castigo que me dio el celador, perdiste toda tu tarde limpiando trofeos, en vez de haber estudiado y pasar el día con tus amigas, preferiste estar _junto a mí_.

En tercero cuando era nuestro primer viaje a Hogsmeade, quisiste ir conmigo, pero yo tenía una cita con Alexandra Finnigan. Hubo un distanciamiento entre nosotros desde aquella vez, y le lanzabas indirectas a cada momento.

En cuarto, cuando nos avisaron que habría un baile, el baile de primavera, te encontré sola en los jardines de Hogwarts, llorando a altas horas de la noche, junto a unos arbustos.

aún mantengo fresco ese recuerdo en mi mente…

Hola Rose, ¿te ocurre algo? –dije sentándome junto a ti-

No quiero hablar de eso…

Pues bien, hablemos del color del cielo, un extenso tema.

El cielo es celeste, de noche lo podemos ver negro y a veces azul –dijiste con una vaga sonrisa en la cara, esperando que yo me la creyera- hablemos de algo enserio, ¿tienes pareja para el baile?

Si, iré con mi novia, Melisa, ¿la recuerdas?

Si, es todo un amor –dijiste rodando los ojos, con un tono de sarcasmo exagerado.-

Tengo entendido que no te cae bien porque siempre te copia en clases de Encantamientos

¿Qué? Cuatro años estudiando junto a ella y jamás me di cuenta de que plagiaba mis exámenes…y no, no es por eso que no me agrada, además, es muy tonta, necesitas a alguien inteligente, que te escuche, que sea simpática, alguien que goce de tu compañía…

¿Y conoces a alguien así?

Pues…creo que tú conoces a alguien así.

Mm… ¿y ya tienes pareja para el baile?

En realidad no. me ha invitado tres chicos, pero yo estoy esperando al indicado –dijiste limpiándote las lágrimas.-

Iré a dormir Rose.

Buenas noches

Cuídate.

Y me fui, sin saber que el causante de tus lágrimas era yo.

Ahora estás jugando en la nieve con tu primo mayor James. Le lanzas una bola y el te lanza tres. Te toma en sus brazos y te comienza a hacer cosquillas, imagino que tiene las manos frías. A ti solo se te ocurre sonreír y devolver las cosquillas.

El te baja y involuntariamente te toma mano, tú lo miras embobada.

Supe de inmediato que era la misma mirada con la que me habías visto durante cuatro años. Una mirada llena de ilusión, cariño y sobre todo amor. A esa mirada él te responde con una sonrisa, igual de idiota que tu mirada.

Y me di cuenta, de que estabas enamorada de tu primo, al igual que el de ti.

Te gusté durante cuatro años, y jamás me di cuenta. Lo insinuaste en tantas ocasiones, y aún asi jamás me fijé en ti.

Cuatro años en los que tu corazón se desgarraba y se hacía cada vez más pequeño. Y ahora que me gustas, tú ya no me quieres.

No puedo evitar llorar, sentí un hueco en mi corazón, tenerte como amiga a mi lado era genial, mejor hubiese sido ser tu novio, ese fue tu pensamiento durante todo este tiempo, y no me di cuenta

Si, es tu primo, pero da igual, te aburriste de esperarme y encontraste el amor que en mi no había.

Espero que James no cometa el error que yo cometí, espero que él se dé cuenta de que tu lo quieres.

Otra lagrima cayó de mis ojos y paso por mis mejillas, que ya no estaban sonrojadas a causa de tu presencia. Verte con otro chico hizo que mi corazón de partiera, sin embargo tu estuviste junto a mi cuatro largos años. el dolor que traías contigo debía de ser inmenso, escuchando de mis citas, dándome consejos con las chicas, y yo los escuchaba, sin saber que tú querías que aplicara alguno contigo. Fui demasiado idiota, eres la chica perfecta y recién ahora me doy cuenta,linda,simpatica,alegre,inteligente y con un buen corazón, uno que yo rompí.

No sé como aguantaste estar junto a mí durante esos cuatro años, viéndome cada semana con otra chica, sin protestar, sin decir nada, fingiendo que te agradaba.

Levanto la vista y puedo verte sonrrojada,James te quita un mechón de pelo que hay en tu preciosa cara, te toma una mejilla la acaricia y se acerca lentamente a ti.

Tú te paras en puntitas para quedar más o menos a su altura, cosa que no resulta mucho, y sus labios se encuentran.

Desde aquel momento no seguimos siendo amigos, fueron cinco lindos años de amistad, de los cuales, en cuatro estuviste enamorada y no me di cuenta, y tres meses en los que me gustaste, pero yo a ti no. En aquel tiempo hubiese dado lo que fuera por ser Melisa, Alexandra, Josefina, Alice, Catalina ,Sofía…y podría seguir,pero yo sin duda,daría lo que fuera por ser James,tu novio.


End file.
